


Don't Go Away

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Deadly Quest Affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Away

"Go away! Get away!"

Illya had kept on shouting long after he had realized how useless it was. Napoleon wouldn't have let him die any more than he would have let Napoleon die.

Napoleon's eyes fluttered open. "I thought you'd still be with Sheila."

"An amusement gallery is not exactly my favorite form of entertainment. I thought I would check on you before going home."

"Except for this itchy cast, I'm fine."

"In that case, I will let you get back to sleep -"

"Illya, wait..." Napoleon seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable. "Please don't go away."

"I won't, Napoleon." Just like you wouldn't, my friend.


End file.
